


Oh My God, They Were Roommates (A Hyerim One-Shot)

by vitamrim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Choerry - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, Wives, hyejoo, olivia hye - Freeform, yerim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamrim/pseuds/vitamrim
Summary: Hyejoo and Yerim move into an apartment together and face the first task within their new lives as roommates.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates (A Hyerim One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you in advance for reading, i hope you enjoy! :)

“Baby?” a sweet, sleepy voice spoke up. Sunrays crept through the blinds and draped themselves over the bedsheets, quiet music mumbled in the background. Softly Hyejoo’s lashes fluttered open to reveal her lover staring at her adoringly and she felt the corners of her lips twitch into a grin. “Good morning, sleepy butt~” Yerim teased in a voice dripping with honey, she caressed Hyejoo’s hand in her own, drawing circles in the palm of her hand. Grunting in return, Hyejoo snuggled closer into Yerim’s arms inhaling the familiar sent of lavender, her arms stayed latched around her partner’s waist, refusing to let go. When Yerim attempted to hoist Hyejoo from the bed she was met with a deep sigh as Hyejoo plopped herself back into her cocoon of blankets grumpily. “C’mon, you gotta get up, we have very important business to attend to.” 

“Noooo,” Hyejoo protested with a whine, burrowing herself deeper into the security of her bed. “Stay here with me, babe, we can play PUBG and eat cookies all day,” she peppered tender kisses across Yerim’s jaw causing her to giggle with flushed cheeks. While the offer was undeniably tempting, they both knew that they had to go shopping, the couple had just moved into an apartment together and they were in desperate need of new furniture. Their small, yet cosy room was a mere blank canvas, anxiously waiting to be decorated. Once again, Yerim tried to detach her girlfriend from her satin nest, this time with success. Hyejoo propped herself up reluctantly and rested her head on Yerim’s shoulder while trying to wake herself up properly.

“I made breakfast, honey. I’ll race you to the kitchen for waffles!” Yerim laughed as brightly as the sunlight leaking into the room. 

“God, I love you,” Hyejoo said stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes drowsily. She was welcomed with the scent of syrup and fresh berries, her stomach grumbled involuntarily as she quickly made her way over to the seat. 

Breakfast was quiet yet peaceful as always, Yerim had to prevent Hyejoo’s face from plummeting into a bowl of cereal a few times, but otherwise the morning felt stress-free. A serene atmosphere set in whilst the chipper melody of reggae music buzzed through the air. Yerim flicked carefully through a catalogue, stopping occasionally to excitedly circle the items she wanted with glittering eyes. Curious, Hyejoo leaned in to gaze over the pages. Her eyes landed on a black, sleek desk, perfect for gaming and she pointed to it eagerly. Yerim looked up with a puzzled look on her face, while her girlfriend was still frantically tapping on the page. “Joo, what’s wrong? Do you need to pee or something?” her brow furrowed in mild concern.

“What? No. I want it,” Hyejoo motioned towards the item. Her bottom lip quivered which made the smaller girl melt at the sight. 

“Of course, my love, but I wanna get a hammock too!” Yerim stated with childlike enthusiasm. 

“Yerimie... Why?” 

“If we have a hammock, every day will feel like a vacation. Wouldn’t that be epic, Joo?” she beamed. 

“Holy shit, you’re a genius,” Hyejoo proclaimed and high-fived Yerim from across the table, locking their fingers together for a brief interval, their faces turning beet red once they noticed.

An hour ticked by and the two women were now ready to leave for their first shopping spree as roommates. They climbed into Hyejoo’s silver Jeep and drove to the nearest Ikea, chattering amongst themselves keenly for the majority of the ride. Soon they arrived at the long grey building and parked the car before skipping into the store merrily. “Welcome to Sweden!” Yerim announced, throwing her arms up theatrically. Hyejoo chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics and rolled her eyes. Together they stood with hands intertwined under the white, fluorescent lights, scanning the aisles with wide eyes. Suddenly Yerim bounced away from Hyejoo, heading towards the child section. Toys were sprawled across the floor and a purple, wooden rocking horse stood in the centre. Squealing giddily, Yerim hopped on and grabbed the handlebars. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” Hyejoo facepalmed, she knew this was coming. 

“Get in, loser,” Yerim laughed, and Hyejoo sighed before squeezing onto the back of the horse. They rocked back and forth, laughing hysterically until they both grew dizzy. The staff eyed them suspiciously, but they were having too much fun to notice. 

“Pfft,” Hyejoo scoffed. “You’re such a noob,” she stuck her tongue out mischievously, earning a playful shove from Yerim. Gaining their composures and stepping away from the horse, the couple made a beeline for the bed section. Since they already had a mattress at home, they were only searching for a bed frame. A light blue, metallic frame caught their eyes, and they came to a mutual agreement within minutes. Hyejoo wandered off to find hammocks and came across a few, much to her surprise. While studying them she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

“Baby, baby. What if we-” Yerim spoke up from behind her. 

“No,” Hyejoo interjected. 

“Bought some plushies?” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You’re lucky, you’re cute,” Hyejoo planted a kiss on her lover’s forehead, while Yerim celebrated to herself silently.

The rest of the shop went smoothly, minus the fact Yerim knocked over a few flowerpots and screamed “MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!” before bolting away from the scene of the crime. Staff members scolded the girl while she apologised profusely and Hyejoo was failing to contain her laughter from the side. Their cart started to fill to the brim, and they were almost ready to pay for their items until Yerim scurried up to Hyejoo with a cuddly, brown dog in hand and a husky plushie in the other. “Look, baby! I found our children! They’re called...” Yerim studied the tag on both of the soft toys. “Ummm~ Hoppig and Livlig. Oh my god, my Swedish babies,” she bundled them in her arms with a cheery smile, and Hyejoo let out a dreamy sigh at the sight.

“I guess they’re kinda cute, let’s get them,” Hyejoo tossed them into the cart and approached the conveyor belt, Yerim helped pack their items while Hyejoo paid. Afterwards they went to the food court and bought ice creams. Hyejoo held back laughter as Yerim sat, unaware of the dollop of ice cream glued to her cheek. The raven-haired woman brushed her thumb over it and licked it off, Yerim’s cheeks glowed with a pink tinge. 

Drunk off ecstasy, they made their way home after their long day of shopping. Yerim insisted on hanging the hammocks up as soon as they returned, and Hyejoo happily obliged as usual. 

“It’s perfect!” Yerim clapped happily. “I’m gonna jump on it,” Hyejoo’s eyes snapped away from the desk she was assembling but it was already too late. Yerim landed on the floor with a thud. 

“Help me, I’ve McFallen!” she cried out, Hyejoo snickered and helped her girlfriend to regain her balance then placed kisses on Yerim’s injuries. Their eyes met and Yerim thanked Hyejoo quietly with a smile. Despite all the chaos that Yerim brings from time to time, Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel at peace in her company. The two lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, entangled in each other’s embrace, listening to the stereo and eyes beginning to close. Their discarded bed frame slouched over, still only half assembled. Night cloaked them like a blanket, and they fell asleep as the music echoed throughout their dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> hyerim are the best loona ship, yes <3


End file.
